


Alliteration

by babyboytim



Category: Actor RPF, Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Attraction, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, idk what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboytim/pseuds/babyboytim
Summary: Timothée is a junior in college taking an advanced creative writing course. His professor, Mr. Hammer, is the sole reason he remembers to set his alarm so he can make it to class on time.(Armie is not married in this fic sorry Elizabeth)





	1. Eye Contact

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I haven't written a fic since like 2015 so cut me some slack if this sucks! Any comments are encouraged!

“Oh fuck,” I unlocked my phone to see the time. 9:45. I instantly shot up, nearly slamming my head into the ceiling in the process. I only have fifteen minutes to get to class. _Why didn’t my alarm go off? How did I sleep through Ansel getting up for his 9:00 class?_ These are all great questions I unfortunately don't have the time to answer as I quickly get out of my lofted bed and run to the bathroom. As I brush my teeth, I examine my reflection. Hair is a mess as usual, eyes have heavy bags underneath them, a tiny mustache sits above my upper lip soft as the fur on a peach. Maybe if I had more time I’d care how I looked, but instead I opt for the baby pink hoodie sitting on my desk, a pair of black joggers, and the first combination of socks and shoes I can get my hands on.

I arrive to class with two minutes to spare, sitting in the seat closest while trying to regain my breath. For a crowded lecture hall like this, I’d usually choose a seat in the back. But since my phone is a piece of garbage, I get to be front and center. Hopefully the professor won’t be an asshole so I don’t have to avoid eye contact the entire class. 

Just as I begin to zone out, the door abruptly opens and the man who walks in takes my breath away. He must be 6’4”, maybe even 6’5”, of pure beauty. His skin is the golden warmth sun rays emit early in the morning, his hair soft and fluffy enough for me to take a nap in. The stubble on his face is rugged and handsome, knocking my peach fuzz right out of the water. A bulky sweater and olive trousers covers his torso and legs, leaving the rest of his body to my imagination. Before I can jump down that rabbit hole, he speaks.

“Hello everyone, I trust you’re days are going well. Hopefully this is advanced creative writing?” The girl next to me nods and gives him a thumbs up, to which he smiles.

“Alright great! I am professor Hammer and I am here to teach you as much about creative writing as humanly possible in only fifteen weeks. Okay, so to start I’ll take attendance. When I call your name, tell us all what grade you’re in, your major, and a fun fact about you so we can all get to know each other better.” A couple groans echoed through the room. 

He chuckled, “I know ice breakers can be annoying, but cut me some slack, okay? I like to learn about my students lives as much as possible,” he turned to me and smirked before looking down at the attendance sheet. I could feel the blush rushing to my cheeks, diverting my attention to the notebook on my desk.

As he goes through the attendance list, my palms start to sweet. I hate ice breakers. What in my life is interesting enough for him to care about? What hobbies could I possibly have that compare to what this man must do in his free time? I wrack my brain for anything even slightly compelling until my brain registers him speaking once again.

“Timothée Chalamet?” I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I raised my hand. _He pronounced my name right. He pronounced my name right. No one pronounces my name right._ I pushed these thoughts aside and swallowed dryly.

“You can call me Timmy,” I said, looking directly in his eyes. It seemed like piercing eye contact was kind of his thing.

“Alright, Timmy. Give us the scoop! What’s your deal?”

I chuckled, “Uh I’m a junior, my major is English literature, and um I was in an episode of Law and Order back in 2009,” I looked up expectantly at Mr. Hammer to see his eyes widen and a smile creep onto his face.

“Woah really? I’m sorry guys but I think Timmy’s fun fact may top everyone else's, like, ever.” The class laughed along with him and through it all, Mr. Hammers eyes remained on Timmy’s.

“It was no big deal, I died before the title sequence even started,” I tried to hide my embarrassment behind my hoodie sleeves but Mr. Hammers eyes penetrated all.

“No big deal? No big deal he says,” He snickers and finally releases me from his stares tight grip. “I think that is a very big deal, Timothée.”

He eventually gets through the 57 students names and sets down the roster with a sigh of relief. He turns around and grabs a marker off the whiteboard, uncapping it with his teeth. His unoccupied hand slips into his pocket as he writes his name in large green letters.

“So as you can see, I’m Mr. Hammer. You can call me Mr. Hammer, Professor Hammer, Armie, Mr. A, Armand Hammer the Great, really I don't care as long as you're talking I'm all for it. A fun fact about me is that I have a 20 pound cat named Cuddles and I love him with all of my heart. If I could get this projector to work I could show you all a picture of him but I’m new to this school so I still don’t get all of this stuff,” abandoning the whiteboard, he moved to the front of his desk and rested his hand on either side of himself.

The remaining forty minutes were spent doing normal first day of class stuff: reviewing the syllabus, going over future assignments, and hearing what he expects from us. I could only half listen, however, as he stood directly in front of me for the rest of class, leaning on his desk and making direct eye contact with me more than not.

Once he dismissed us, I put my notebook and folder into my otherwise empty brown backpack and slung it over my shoulder. He smiled and waved at me as I left, his eyes lingering longer than expected. Finding solace in the hallway, I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding and pulled out my phone.

**\--Timmy: OH MY GOD guys my writing professor is so hot imma die**

**\--Saoirse: omg wait u wanna get some food and talk about ur new obsession?**

**\--Ansel: I’m in!!**

**\--Timmy: alright I’ll meet u guys at the dining hall, give me 5 mins**

I pocketed my phone and headed towards the dining hall, running the last sixty minutes back in my head. Thank god my alarm didn't go off.


	2. Thinkin 'Bout You Lots Lately

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim talks to Ansel & Saoirse about Mr. Hammer. Things get a little out of hand when he's alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! I am sooo sorry this is so late but college is annoying and the sophomore slump is real!! anyway enjoy and sorry if this sucks!!

I hastily make my way to the dining hall, beyond excited to tell Ansel and Saoirse about Mr. Hammer. I don’t know what it is about him, but even the prospect of seeing him again makes my hands shake and my cheeks flush. It’s not right to have these feelings toward my professor, I know, but I can’t help it. After meeting him just once, I already know I’m eternally fucked.

I walked through a large metal door and grabbed my ID out of my bag, handing the thin card to the woman sitting in front of the entrance to the dining hall. I thanked her before swiftly entering the room. I saw Ansel sitting at a tall table near the back and walked toward him.

“Hey man, Saoirse is coming now, should be here in a minute or two,” Ansel mumbled, barely looking up from the papers sprawled on the puke green table.

I laughed, “Alright. I’ll go get some food.” Searching through the limited options, I chose a turkey and cheese sandwich, a dark red apple, and a bottle of water. Once I got back to the table, Saoirse was already sitting next to Ansel, bouncing her leg on one of the metal bars of her chair.

“Timmy!” She shrieked, “Sit sit sit! Tell us everything! I’ve been dying since you texted us.”

I sat down and chuckled at her. The best thing about Saoirse is her open-mindedness. I could tell her Mr. Hammer asked to be my sugar daddy and move with him to Argentina and she’d _still_ hear me out. But sadly, that’s not what happened, so I try to find the words to explain his beauty to her. Ansel occasionally lifts his head and smirks, but he’s mostly focused on his sushi and what appears to be some type of math homework.

“So are you, like, in love with him now or something? Because how you described him sounds like you’re in love with him,” Saoirse tried to conceal a laugh as she looked over to me expectantly.

“Oh shut up. I’m not in love with him, he’s just the most gorgeous man I have ever seen and I wanna simultaneously stare at his face and suck his dick for the rest of my life.” Saoirse couldn’t hold her giggles in anymore and dropped her head on the table, her entire body shaking with laughter. Ansel and I gave in and chuckled along with her. The whole situation _was_ a bit ridiculous. I was gushing over a man ten years my senior I had met only once. Plus, he was my superior, which added another confusing, and I have to admit arousing, layer to this new obsession.

As if on cue, my phone dinged loudly in my pocket.

“Oooo is that you’re lover?” Saoirse wiggled her eyebrows at me.

“Actually, yes.” It was an email from Mr. Hammer.

\-----

**Hey all!**

**Great class today! I know we didn’t do much, but hey, it was the first day. Next class we’ll get more in depth about your first assignment and do a little activity as a class. But until then, enjoy this picture of Cuddles I couldn’t display in class earlier.**

**Have a great day!**

**\- Armie**

———  
I opened the attached image and allowed us all to coo at the adorable picture of Mr. Hammer’s - or I guess Armie’s - gigantic cat. His personality was even strong through text, making my heart beat as hard as it did in person. I smiled down at my phone and felt Saoirse’s fingers begin to poke into my side.

“Oh my gosh you are _so_ smitten! This is adorable.” I swatted her hands away and pocketed my phone.

“Yeah sure… whatever. Thanks for the chat guys but I have homework to do. See ya later!” I got up, kissed Saoirse on the cheek, and patted Ansel’s head as he smiled up at me.

“I won’t be back to the dorm til late, so see ya eventually, lover boy!” Ansel shouted after me as I exited the dining hall.

\---------------------------------------

As soon as I walked into my dorm room, I kicked my shoes off and plopped down into my desk chair. I ran my hands over my face and slung my backpack onto the back of my chair, unzipping it to grab my American lit book. I looked at the syllabus for the class and saw how long the reading was, deciding instead to watch Bob’s Burgers. I’ve had this professor before and have never read a single page he’s assigned, so why start now?

Grabbing my laptop and a bottle of water, I diligently climbed up the not-so-steady ladder to my bed. I settled against my pillows and logged into my computer, gmail instantly lighting up my screen. The cursor sat on top of Mr. Hammer’s email, practically begging me to reread it. With false reluctance, I opened the email and read it in full twice more.

If I closed my eyes, I could see him typing this email at a large, mahogany desk, shelves of books behind him, wearing that damned sweater. _He would look up at me and smirk, closing his laptop and removing it from the desk._

_“Come here,” he’d say, almost in a whisper. I’d walk over to him. He’d lift me by the waist and place me on the desk. His mouth would instantly be on my neck, my hands in his hair._

I moved my laptop to the end of the bed and laid down as much as possible. After getting resituated, I stuck my hand down my pants, palming my already half hard cock. I closed my eyes once again and imagined myself back on that desk.

_He would run his hands up and down my sides, eventually stopping on my thighs to rub and squeeze them with his strong fingers._

_“You’ve been so bad, Timothée. Teasing me in class, licking your lips all seductively, pulling out a literal banana. What is your end goal? To get me hard in the middle of class? Because you did.”_

_He’d guide my hand from his hair down to his fully hard cock._

I moaned as I scrunched my eyes closed even further, gliding my hand beneath my hoodie to ghost over my peaked nipples. I began pumping myself even harder as I continued to imagine Mr. Hammer’s hands all over my body, bending me over his desk, praising me to no end.

_“God, baby you look so good. Taking my fat cock so good, baby. Fuck,” he’d grunt as he pounded into me, his hand sliding down to my leaking cock. I’d moan his name repeatedly as he kissed and bit at my neck. His pace would start to get sloppy as he got close._

_“Fuck baby, I’m close. You’re so pretty, my beautiful boy.” He’d wrap his hand around my neck and squeeze just the right amount, making me cum instantly. I’d feel him fill me up and push back into him, milking him for everything he’d have_

Quickly, I removed my hand from my nipples and wrapped my long fingers around my neck, coming as Armie’s name left my lips.

A laugh escaped me as I began to come down. So I guess this may be more than a normal obsession, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u guys enjoyed this! Pls let me know if anyone wants me to continue this!
> 
> [follow me on tumblr](https://babyboytim.tumblr.com/) if u liked what u read and wanna come talk to me!!


End file.
